1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool for removal and replacement of sickle section rivets. The tool can be used in the repair of various types of sickel sections, especially the new so-called double sickel sections. More particularly, the tool of the invention has a specially designed handle permitting pivotal adjustment between a pair of double sickle sections to thus facilitate access to the connecting rivets, together with a removable, reversible anvil having end faces respectively configured for use with different types of rivet heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools for field removal and replacement of sickle section rivets have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,230,751 and 3,412,597 disclose a type of tool in widespread use. However, recently introduced sickle sections having a variety of rivet head styles have presented problems, inasmuch as the prior tools have difficulty accommodating the various rivet and sickle section designs.
A particular problem arises by virtue of use of the double sickle sections, in that only a limited amount of working space is provided between adjacent sickle sections. The configuration of the prior patented rivet tools is such that working access to the double sickle section connecting rivets is difficult if not impossible to achieve. As a consequence, the farmer must then disassemble the sickle section support from the cutter bar and manually replace the damaged double sickle section. In this procedure, the sickle section rivets are punched out and then replaced by the time-consuming operation of peening the rivet closed with a hammer.
Another problem results from the necessity of providing maximum clearance and minimum drag for the cutter bar as it travels close to the ground. Consequently, the manufacturer typically includes in the design of the implement a combination of rivet styles and rivet locations. This variability in rivet styles may require the use of different rivet tools to remove or replace each type of rivet head.
Accordingly, there is a decided need in the art for a single rivet tool which can be used on a variety of sickle section designs, and which can accommodate a variety of rivet head styles.